


20.Fortitude

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [20]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Other, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Stalking, Suspense, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	20.Fortitude

**5:20 PM**

I don't know about you,but I don't think I would call myself a brave person.

I wouldn't call myself a coward either,but I don't really personally think that I'm completely fearless.

The last few months have just proven that to be true.


End file.
